


Coming Home

by NotEvenThat



Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus reflects on his life, Max cries, The Lightwood-Bane Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: The first night with Max at home was the hardest. Max cries, Magnus reflects on his life and finally they smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I updated my other fic about young Alec and then I sat down and wrote this.   
> Ive really got a thing for children this week. Comment if you'd like!

The first night they had Max at home was the hardest.

The past 24 hours were spent at the Academy, running around trying to get everything done so they could take their baby home. Max spent most of his time being shuffled from person to person, fast asleep. They had no clue what happened to him before he showed up at the Academy but whatever had happened left the infant exhausted.

They got home around six this morning. Max slept in Alecs arms, while he and Magnus had some coffee and started getting the nursery done. Alec sat on the ground cradling Max while Magnus changed the colors of the walls and shuffled through at least twenty cribs until they decided on one that was perfect.

Max woke up around eight. He woke up in a new environment, with new people just as he had last night, only now he was energised enough to be scared by that. They took turns holding him. They sung to him. They tried to play games with him. They even tried laying him down in the crib and walking away but he just kept screaming.

It was almost three now and Max hadn’t stopped screaming. Not even for a moment. Magnus was holding him this time. His hair was sticking up in every direction, his makeup was smudged every which way, there was throw up all down his silk shirt and there was Max, bunded in Magnus’s arms, screeching furiously.

“Alec, I don't know what else to do.” He looked down at Alec, who was laying on the floor propped up against the couch, bottle in one hand, pacifier in the other. He looked up tiredly and shook his head.

“Maybe, I should just give him something to put him to sleep.” Magnus dropped down next to his boyfriend and curled close to his chest when Alec opened his arms.

Alec pulled Magnus closer and reached over, gently paying with Max’s hand even though they both knew it was futile. “We can’t.” Alec shook his head and gently placed a kiss against Magnus’s hair. “He's scared, Mags. If you put him to sleep he's just going to wake up scared tomorrow. He needs to cry it out until he gets use to us..” Despite nothing drastic changing, Max’s screams got louder. Alec sighed, “And he will.”

“His throat has to be raw by now.” Magnus’s voice sounded lifeless and tired, even to himself.

“He’ll stop eventually..”

“Does he not like the decor?”

Alec snorted, “He’ll stop, Mags.”

Eventually, Magnus fell asleep. Alecs arm were around him, gently playing with his hair. Max, no matter how loud and persistent, was safe in his arms. The screaming turned into white noise and eventually Magnus drifted into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up with a jump and was instantly caught by Alecs arms, desperately holding him in place. His eyes opened groggily and he lifted his head from Alec's shoulder to look around.

“Shhh.. Mags look.” Alec whispered in his ear and tightened his arms around Magnus to stabilize Max.  

Magnus looked down and was hit with the most amazing sight. There was Max, his little blueberry, clutching Alecs finger, fast asleep. Light shined through the bay windows, bathing them in golden light and for a moment Magnus’s heart stopped. He was absolutely beautiful.

His fiance's arms were around him, holding their sleeping child. Their _child_.  

Magnus was sixteen when his own immortality was explained to him. There were many things he gave up on that day. The dream of having a child and family was certainly one of them. For the next four hundred years the reality that he would never have a family was drilled into his brain. Lovers left him when they realized he was unable to give them that. He was forced to stand at the side and watch, because god knows he couldn’t look away, as they had children and families.

Magnus was always happy for them. He really was but part of him couldn’t help but be bitter at the life his parentage has given him. For centuries, he had stayed up at night being crushed by the loneliness of immortality. By the realization that that would never change.

And now he was here. Covered in spit and throw up, laying in his fiance's arms, cradling his child. Magnus didn’t realize he was crying until Alec leaned over and kissed a tear from his cheek. No one spoke or moved but maybe even Max was struck by the emotion of the moment because his little blue eyes opened and his hand clenched around Alecs finger, as he peered up at them sleepy. Neither of them breathed. They were waiting for it to happen, waiting for him look around and realized he was still scared and start screaming.

His mouth open and looked at them for a moment before giggling. An adorable little noise coming from his lips as his blue face lit up in a smile.

Even with tears pouring down his face, Magnus smiled back. Beside him, Alec smiled too. 


End file.
